dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Farm
200px|thumb|right|Entrance to your farm Every player is given a small plot of land located in the Lookout to serve as their farm. The farms are all identical and come with a farmhouse, a well, a job board for earning coins, a fishing pond, and five use-able plots of land to plant crops. It is possible to add animal pens, decorations, and more land plots as you level up to customize your farm to your liking. Seeds 200px|thumb|right|Interior of your farm (customizable) To grow crops, you must purchase the seeds of the crop you want to grow from the store. Then, to plant the seeds, click an empty plot and select the plant. After watering the plant, you must either wait a certain amount of time for the plant to mature or spend gems to harvest immediately. Every plant takes a different amount of time to mature, from a few minutes to several hours. Following its maturation, the plant must be harvested within 12 hours or else it will wither. Spoiled crops are stored in a player's inventory and can be gotten rid of with the use of a composter. *Requires the Icestorm Island expansion pack to unlock **Holiday exclusive Animals 180px|thumb|right|A chicken pen To harvest an animal's product, you must first buy the animal's pen or enclosure (see the Buildings section below). Then, you can buy the animal from the store. To place the animal in its pen, click on the pen and select the button that displays the animal. Feeding the animal involves much of the same process as planting; you must buy that animal's feed, feed the animal by clicking on it and selecting the feed option, and then wait a certain amount of time, unless you wish to speed the process by spending gems. Target Sheep are just a different skin of a regular white and black sheep: they eat the same feed, take the same amount of time to grow wool, and yield the same one spool of white or black wool, respectively, as any other sheep would *Requires the Icestorm Island expansion pack to unlock **Holiday exclusive Buildings 200px|thumb|right|A decorated farm Buildings include pens and enclosures that are required in order to keep animals on your farm and two utilities that provide additional functions for your farm. *Requires the Icestorm Island expansion pack to unlock **Requires 10000 UDT points ***Requires 20000 UDT points Composter This item comes in two forms: "Composter" and "Composter UDT". There is no difference between the two besides the name and how each is obtained--they both require the same number of Spoiled Crops to use, both take the same amount of time to compost the crops, and both give the same amount of lug worms. Each use of the composter requires five spoiled crops and yields five lug worm bait after two minutes. The "Composter" can be bought at any time for the cost of 300 gems while the "Composter UDT" can be purchased for three thousand gold, but only after a player has earned at least twenty thousand UDT points. Composters can also be received from Mystery Farm Chests, including the ones each player receives for free on the fourth day of a five day continuous-log-in cycle. Old Wrinkly's Cauldron This item comes in two forms: "Old Wrinkly's Cauldron" and Old Wrinkly's Cauldron UDT". There is no difference between the two besides the name and how each is obtained. The first can be bought at any time for the cost of 350 gems while the latter can be purchased for three thousand gold, but only after a player has earned at least ten thousand UDT points. Old Wrinkly's Cauldron provides additional farming quests to players, but instead of awarding gold, these quests give out one to three Mystery Power-up Chests. Starting on or around January 7th, 2016 with the release of Stable Missions and ongoing through the present time, this item is bugged and its improperly-displayed quests can not be completed. Treasure Trove A large treasure chest that awaits each new Viking when they begin farming, this object sits near the Job Board. The Treasure Trove requires three signatures to open. Once opened, the Treasure Trove awards a player with a variety of basic farming items. Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Minigames